Every Second Counts
by emily.b.bratton98
Summary: this is a journal entry about ponyboys girlfriend, very bad things have happened to her, and the only way she has coped is through her journals. "lightly based on when I (emily) was sexually assaulted at the age of 16. *TRIGGER WARNING BE ADVISED*
1. introduction

**Tuesday, October 15, 1968 12:09 P.M.**

Ever since the incident almost two months ago everyone has told me that I should write about what happened and how I feel after it. So I'll start by telling you who I am.

 **Tuesday, October 15, 1968 8: 15 P.M**

Well here it goes *sighs*

My name is Bre Williams, I'm 16 years old, and was born July 2, 1952, and I am a greaser.

I have lived in Tulsa, Oklahoma my whole life, and hope to be able to stay here for the rest of my life. I've lived with the Curtis's for about five years now, because my parents were killed in a bank robbery. Since my parents and I were really close to the Curtis's, and since I didn't have any other family, the state let them have custody of me. In December of 1965 Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were going on an evening drive, when they were going across the train tracks, & the car broke down. A train was coming at the time, so they tried to climb out, but they didn't make it out in time.

The cops came to the door around 11 pm that night and told us what happened, All of us were completely heartbroken, but I think Pony took it the hardest because he was really close to their mom. It took a lot of convincing to let the state, let Darry get custody of all three of us, and since I wasn't related to them it took a whole lot more convincing and court meetings before, he knew if he had custody of the boys and I. I'm really close to the gang, well not really a gang, more like a groups of close friends, almost like siblings.

There's the Curtis brothers, Darry he's 22, he's about 6'2, and the unofficial leader.

next is Sodapop he's 19, always happy- go lucky, and understands anybody.

Ponyboy is 16, he's the dreamer, My boyfriend, and he is really smart.

I'm next, I'm 16, I'm only 20 days older than Ponyboy, I used to be pretty talkative, but after what happened I became really quiet.

After me, there's Steve Randle he's Soda's best friend since grade school, He's 19 going on 20, and he's a real smart-ass, but he can be nice when he wants to be.

Then there's Two-bit Mathews he's 21, a wisecracker, he can turn anything into a laughing matter, and lives life to the fullest.

Next is Johnny Cade, he is 18, he is really shy, he's mine and Ponyboy's best friend, and the gang's pet, he don't have the best home life, his dad is an abusive alcoholic, and his mom ignores them unless she's hacked off, then you can hear her screaming for miles.

Dallas "Dally" Winston is next, he's 19. he is what people would call a low life hood, sure he has jumped a few people, but he will be there to help out the gang when we're in need. He used lived in New York before moving to Tulsa, he was arrested for the first time at the age of 10, I never figured out why someone would arrest a 10 year old, but I guess that will go unanswered because dally never talks about his past. He's like an older brother to me, and would do anything to protect me, well the whole gang would, but his protectiveness of me is so unreal that it's crazy.

Last but not least is Gabriella Marie Cortez, she's 16 going on 17. best friend of two-bit and girlfriend of Dallas. She runs track, she likes to party, she smokes and drinks a lot, and is very easily pissed off. I guess that's why she and Dally are perfect for each other.

now that you know who everyone is, I'll begin to tell you what has happened to me.


	2. Chapter 1 the morning before school

**August 20 6:30 A.M. Bre's p.o.v**

"Bre wake up and get ready for school" Darry said through the closed bedroom door. I sat up in my bed yawning, Darry wakes me up earlier than Sodapop and Ponyboy because I take the longest to get ready.

After I got out of bed, I walked over to my closet to pick out my outfit for today, I choose a mint green sweater, high waisted jeans, my favorite black leather jacket (given to me for my birthday from Dallas), and mint green converse. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, then I got into the shower.

After I got out of the shower I put my hair pinned up my hair so it would curl. After I finished pinning my hair I began to do my make up which consisted of a little base, red lipstick (not to bright, but not to dark), a little bit of mascara, I applied a light bronze/gold shadow to my eyelids, then I applied a slight cat eye to the top eyelid as well.

After I finished getting dressed I put on my Necklace Ponyboy bought me for my birthday, its a medium sized heart charm with a small diamond heart accent beside it. After my hair set for a few minutes I took the pins out and let the brown wavy curls flow down my back, my hair is a tiny bit past the middle of my back, and is naturally wavy, but I like to add a bit more wave to it.

When I walk out in the hallway I heard Darry ask me to wake up Soda and pony, I knock on the door lightly and when I don't hear an answer I walk in. I look towards the bed and I smile Pony is spread out on the bed with all of the blankets, with Soda just barely on the bed with nothing, but a white t-shirt and boxers.

I decided how I was going to wake them up, I ran as quietly as possible and jumped on to the bed yelling WAKE UP! Pony woke up screaming, his face was priceless. Soda then fell on the floor with a loud thud, and soon after came a muffled ow…. from him. They both realized it was just me, and Pony was looking at me with a smirk on his face, and before I could react he tackled me to down to the foot of the bed and began tickling me I was wiggling everywhere trying to get away to keep him from tickling me, but that was a failure. I said in between laughs " Pony yo-you are goi-going to mess u-up my hair", He laughed at me struggling to get away from him, but he stopped once he noticed I couldn't catch my breath.

Once I got up I playfully slapped him on his arm telling him to go get a shower, and to get ready for school before Soda could beat him to it, and with that I left him and Soda to get themselves ready. I walk to the kitchen, and see Darry with a cup of coffee, a plate of breakfast sitting in front of him while he's reading the news paper. I walk over to the coffee pot, and fix me some coffee. Darry doesn't mind since I can't have milk, and since I don't like orange juice, I always add a lot of sugar and creamer because I hate it when it's bitter tasting.

I sit down and eat my breakfast that Darry fixed while I was getting ready. I like my eggs scrambled with syrup poured over them, Ponyboy likes his eggs fried, crunchy,& hard, Darry likes his on a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich, and Sodapop eats his with grape jelly.

All four of us like chocolate cake for breakfast Mrs. Curtis never allowed it for breakfast, but with Darry it didn't take a lot of convincing to let us have chocolate cake because he loves it just as much as us. Ponyboy came out to the kitchen fully dressed and ready for school, after he fixed his breakfast he came and sat beside me, and kissed my cheek. Just as Soda came walking into the kitchen Steve, Johnny, and Two-bit came walking in.

Two-bit stole a piece of my bacon when he thought I wasn't paying attention, but when he did notice that I did see him take the bacon see he just smiled sheepishly.

Steve was telling Soda he needed to hurry up so they could get It work on time, It was 7:30 when I noticed that we needed to get ready to leave for school. Darry was hurrying us to get our books together so we wouldn't forget them. We began walking to school which is about a 15 minute walk from our house, because it's in the socs territory. We can't walk alone because the socs will jump us for no reason.

Ponyboy, Johnny, and I are juniors. Ponyboy and I are supposed to be sophomores, but we were put up a grade in junior high because of how smart we are. Johnny's supposed to be a senior, but he was held back because the teachers thought he was dumb, but he was just slow at learning things, he likes to take it slow so he can understand things better. Once we arrive to school we go to separate classes. Johnny, Ponyboy and I go to advanced math.


	3. Chapter 2 during and after school

**Bre's p.o.v. August 20, 1968 11:45 a.m.**

I was sitting in Mrs. Tucker's algebra 2 class waiting on the lunch bell to ring, because I was so ready to get out of this classroom. *flash back to the beginning of class* Hey look David it's that horsey kids girlfriend, *David walks towards Bre* "Hey pretty little thing, come meet me in the back of the school after the bell rings" David said. "No thank you, I don't want to" I said as politely as I could, "I didn't ask if you wanted to" David said grabbing hold of my right arm pretty tight, I'm pretty sure that would leave a bruise since his grip on my arm kept getting tighter, I was thankful Mrs. Tucker walked in just in time. "Everyone please be seated, the class has begun".

Mrs. Tucker announced in the front of the classroom. "You got off easy this time greaser, but you better watch your back" David growled in my ear so no one else could hear, after he said that, I had a sudden chill go down my spine. When lunch came, I sat at the table, with Ponyboy & Johnny. We asked each other how our morning classes went, Johnny was being called names again by the socs in his first and third hour. Ponyboy said he passed his quizzes for Math and English, they asked me how my morning classes were, and I said that they were fine, I didn't want to bring up the incident with the socs I had earlier, because I didn't want my friends to worry about me.

 _ **-TIME LAPSE TO AFTER LUNCH-**_

After lunch we went our separate ways to sixth hour, I had gym and it was an all girls class, but I was the only greaser girl there. Today, we were playing volleyball one of my favorite sports to play, I was on a team with some of the nicer soc girls, like Cherry Valance and Marcia King. The other team served first, when the girl served I swear she was aiming for my face, because it was like not even an inch from my face, and let me tell you it's not fun having a volleyball smack you in the face. The last class of the day finally came, It's my favorite class, because it's art.

I have art with my best friend Ava, we are the ones that get in trouble in that class the most, because we are always being too loud. Today Mrs. Boyd Is letting us work on a two person group project, and if we don't finish it in class, then we would have to do it at home. Ava and I were in the middle of our project when the bell rang to end the school day. Ava and I decided that it would be easier to do the project at her house, because it's quieter there than it is at my house. We were walking out to where the rest of the gang was waiting so I could tell Pony to tell Darry that I was going to Ava's house to work on our art project. Ava spotted her mom's car near by so we walked to her car, and told her that we had to work on a project together, and that it was due tomorrow. We arrived at Ava's house, and went to her room.

 _ **-TIME-LAPSE-**_

Around 6:30, we finished our art project, I told Ava that I had to get home before dinner, and that I would walk home. I stopped in the living room to tell her mom goodbye before I headed home, she offered to drive me, but I told her that I would walk since it was five blocks away. Little did I know that I would not make it home in time like I planned to.


	4. Chapter 3 the walk home or so I thought

**August 20 6:55 pm Bre's P.O.V**

As I was walking I decided I was going to go to the lot before I went home, so I could have time to myself. When I got to the lot I sat in my favorite spot in between two tree roots, and began thinking about my life, my parents, Mr. & Mrs. Curtis, the gang, and just everything. I guess I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice the black Stingray pull up at the curb of the lot, and about five socs got out and were standing in front of me. Once I realized that someone was standing in front of me, I looked up and realized I was surrounded by none other than David and four of his friends, or what I like to call them his "followers".

David began calling me names, and threatening me. I slid up the trunk of the tree from where I was sitting on the ground, and I reached to my back pocket to get my switchblade out, Before I could even get it out David lunged at me, making me fall back and hit my head hard on the tree making me dizzy, I was then jerked forward towards David, which made me even more dizzier than before, David then growled at me "This is payback for what your horsey boyfriend and your friend did to Bob!"

He then threw me to the ground, and everything got dark. I could still hear them, but they sounded so far away, They began kicking me in my head, my back, basically anywhere they could hit me. Everything was fading in and out as I started to lose consciousness, but before I lost complete consciousness, I seen another vehicle pull up to the lot, and someone getting out and running towards us, David and his friends took off after they seen whoever running towards us.

the last thing I saw was Randy the soc.

 **Randy's P.O.V**

I was heading towards the curtis's house to talk to Ponyboy about the next track meet, when I came upon the empty lot, I spotted David Castle's car on the side of the road. I looked past the car, and seen David and his group of buddies kicking something and that something was a girl, but not just any girl it was Ponyboy's girlfriend Bre.

I slammed my car door after I got out the went into a dead run to stop them from hurting Bre anymore than she already was, David must of spotted me because him and the others took off to his car, but not before I could grab David by his arm. I pulled him closer to me, and asked angrily " what the fuck do you think you are doing huh?"

David said with a smirk "come on man we just wanted to show that little greaser bitch a little fun," as soon as he said that I punched him straight in the nose, making sure to break it. I threw him to the ground, and making sure he left before I went to check on Bre.

I ran over to Bre, and I nearly got sick by just looking at her, She was all bloody with a lot of cuts and bruises. I noticed she was looking at me blearily, and the she passed out cold. I then carried her to my car, and debated on either taking her home or straight to the hospital, after thinking, I realized that the Curtis's might be wondering where she's at so I decided to take her home. Little did I know how scared and worried they were when I brought her inside.


	5. Chapter 4 what the hell happened

**August 20 8:15 pm Randy's P.O.V**

After I pulled up to the Curtis's house I got out, and went around to the passenger side to get Bre out and carry her inside. I walked up to the front door, and knocked on the bottom of the door with my foot since I was holding Bre, and Darry answers the door. When Darry answered the door, He was in the middle of saying Randy you know you don't have to knock on the door just com- Darry I know, but look *Darry looks down at my arms* He then said "oh my god Bre, Randy get her inside and lay her down on the sofa." I walked in behind Darry as he was rushing into the living room so he could get who ever was on the couch to move.

As I walked into the living room, I noticed all of the confused facial expression change to scared, furious, and sad within a split second, the only face I didn't see was Ponyboy's. I walked over to the empty sofa and laid Bre down as gently as possible so I wouldn't hurt her any further. I turned around after laying her down, and when I did I seen Ponyboy standing in the entryway of the living room, with tears welling up in his eyes, and when I made direct eye contact with him, he said "what the hell happened to Bre?"

 **August 20 8:30 pm Ponyboy's P.O.V**

I was in my room when all of a sudden the house became dead quiet, so I decided to get up and see what was going on. I got to the entryway of the living room, stopped dead in my tracks, after I see Bre laying on the couch.

Randy began explaining to everyone what had happened, He said on his way over here he noticed David (the guy who tried to drown me at the park about two years ago), along with some of his other buddies, he said that they were beating up on Bre, and Randy said when he got a hold of David, He asked him what the fuck he was doing to her.

Randy then told us what David said. there was a sudden pause when Dallas furiously walked out the door with a string of cuss words, and making sure the door slammed behind him. I didn't figure we'd see him anymore tonight. The rest of the guys were cursing up a storm, and soda was damned near tears. I tried not to cry, but I ended up looking at Bre again after Randy finished explaining what happened, and I bursted into tears.

Darry and Soda both came to me and hugged me up really tight to try and get me to stop bawling. The only sound that was heard, was Dallas cursing and slamming the front door. He would probably end up in a fight or in jail.

 **August 20 9:00 p.m.*Dallas's point of view***

Randy finished telling us what happened to Bre. it was dead silent you could hear a sewing needle hit the floor. i got up and slammed the door closed on my way out leaving a string of curse words behind me. I wanted nothing more than to kill David myself. I knew of a person who would help me. I punched the closest thing to me which was a bent up old traffic sign. I kept walking hoping to cool off. I walked to Gabby's house and swung her front door open to see the living room and kitchen empty I swung her bedroom open.

she sat on her bed smoking she jumped so fast that her damn clothes could've come off. **"DALLAS! WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"** she said. well you'll find out what happens next, Gabby will tell you. when we finally got to the warehouse I looked at gabby and asked myself why I got her into this. "it'll only be for a little while, until i can get us outta Oklahoma, then we'll be outta the country."

"if they don't catch us before then." she said. "they won't babe, they won't." I said. she looked around. "why don't start out our new journey with a little fun?" I said holding her body close to mine. she smiled and kissed me. one thing lead to another.

 **August 20 9:15 p.m.*Gabriella's p.o.v***

Dallas swung my door to my room open. I was having a smoke and I jumped so fast my clothes could've came off. **"Dallas! WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"** I said. "come on we need to do something, I'll tell you on the way." he said snatching me up. we walked out the house.

"Dallas you're hurting my arm." I said. he let go of my arm. "sorry" he mumbled. "what's wrong?" I said. "David and his fucked up friends jumped bre. she's damn near dead." he said. "we gonna jump him?" I asked. "we gonna kill him." Dallas said. "Dallas, kill? we'll be in jail forever.

you know them socs gone try to get us in there for as long as possible." "one less soc in this town. and we can run away." he said. "we can runaway." "Dallas I'm tired of running away." "it's just one last time, babe." he said. "ok." I said. we walked into the soc side of town and Dallas told me everything that happened.

I saw David walking down the road to his girlfriend's house from his house. I ran up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. before he could say anything I punched him. he fell back onto the ground. "havin fun yet?" I said. me and Dallas began kicking him. Dallas stopped kicking and I kicked him a couple more times in his head.

Dallas kneeled to his side. "gimme your switch, babe." he said. I took my switchblade outta my boot and opened it. I handed it to Dallas. he stabbed David five times. I was scared outta my mind. he jumped up and handed me the knife. "close it, bad luck if I close it." he said I closed the knife and stuck it back in my boot. we ran. we snuck on the midnight train leaving out to who knows where.

I threw the knife out when we got out of Tulsa. when the train finally stopped 10 hours later me and Dallas snuck off. we hid in this old abandoned warehouse. I looked around. "it's only for a little while, only until we can get outta Oklahoma, then we'll be outta the country," Dallas said. "That's if they don't catch us before then." I responded back.


	6. Chapter 5 Bre wont wake up

**August 20 9:45 P.M. *back at the Curtis House* Sodapop's P.O.V**

After Ponyboy started crying, I got up from where I was sitting on the floor, and went to hug him so that he would calm down. that was about an hour ago, Now Darry, Steve, Two-bit, and I are sitting in the kitchen, talking about what happened to Bre. while Pony, Johnny, and Randy are watching over her in the living room.

I looked through the doorway from where I was sitting, I could see Pony sitting on the floor holding Bre's hand while his head rested on Bre's not so injured arm, looking like he could fall asleep any moment. I began focusing back on the conversation the guys were having.

Darry asked us what we should do to get the soc scums back that hurt Bre, I suggested talking to the police, while Two-bit and Steve wanted to go find them and make them pay for what they did, to her.

Darry said that if we fought with them, we could end up in jail if the police showed, but if we went to police, Bre and Ponyboy could be put in homes, because the state would think our home isn't fit for them. Darry was about to say something, when Randy came into the kitchen.

He looked at Darry, and said, " there's someone on the phone for you." Darry walked into the living room to take the phone call, about five minutes later, he came back and sat down at the table. "Who was on the phone?" I asked Darry, It was Dallas, he said that he and Gabriella had to leave town, because they seen David on the street so they jumped him pretty bad, and they didn't know if he was alive or not.

Just as Darry finished talking, Johnny ran in looking scared and panicked Johnny, what's the matter I heard Two Bit say.

I-it's Bre, she's n-n-not breathing, Johnny said on the verge of tears. Darry was out of his chair and in the living room before anyone else, check to see if what Johnny said was true. I heard darry say that she has a light pulse, and asking me if I could try to move Ponyboy away from Bre without waking him up.

I went over to the couch to pick Pony up, and move him to our room, when I finally got him off of the floor, he stirred in his sleep a little bit, but thankfully he went back to sleep. After laying Ponyboy on our bed, I was walking back to the living room, I heard Darry telling Steve to call 911, and when I entered the living room, Darry was giving Bre CPR.

I looked at Johnny, noticing that he was shaking like crazy. I told him to go to mine and Pony's room, and that'd I'd come get him if we needed him.

I asked Darry what he needed me to do, & he said, "I want you, Steve, Two-bit and Randy to go outside and watch for the ambulance." We did as we told, and waited about ten minutes after going outside, we heard the wailing of the siren getting closer and closer.

Once it got close enough, we flagged them down, the paramedics got out and rushed into the house, one of the paramedics took darry's place to do cpr on Bre. The other paramedic asked us to step into the hallway, so that they'd have enough space to move Bre.

All of a sudden I heard the somewhat sleepy voice of Ponyboy asking what was going on, and Johnny saying that he tried to keep him in our bedroom.

I guided him back to our room so I could explain to him what happened." Ponyboy sit down on the bed, I need to tell you something" I told him.

He looked at me worriedly and confused, but he sat down anyways. Ponyboy, I don't know how to tell you this, but while you was asleep beside the couch, Johnny noticed that Bre stopped breathing, we had to call the ambulance, and Darry had to do cpr until the paramedics got here.

They are here now, so the noise was what probably woke you up,

They are going to take her to the hospital so that they can see what caused her to stop breathing. We will follow the ambulance to the hospital, so that we can be there when the doctor has the information… "

Just as I was about to open my mouth to speak again, when Two-bit ran in saying that they got Bre to start breathing again, so I guided a shaken up Ponyboy into the hallway so we could hear what they were saying.

when we got close enough to hear, we could see one of the paramedics strapping Bre into the gurney so she would be ready to transport to the hospital, while the other one came over to talk to all of us.

He said that they were able to get her breathing again, but they had to intubate her so that they could help her breath, and that they were getting ready for transport. He also said that one person, that was over eighteen, should ride with them. Darry looked to me asking if I would go, and I nodded my head yes.

Once outside, they loaded Bre into the ambulance, and got her settled in, after they got settled, I jumped in, and we were off.

 **August 20 10:00 P.M. Darry's P.O.V**

Once the ambulance left, I told everyone to get into the truck and Steve's car so we could head to the hospital. On the ride over the hospital, Ponyboy was sitting in the middle of the seat still crying, I couldn't blame him though because someone he loves is hurt yet again, and we don't even know if she will survive after being jumped by the socs. As I grip the steering wheel, I let my mind wander off to all the things that have happened these past years.

The whole gang has been through so much, from Bre's parents being murdered, then mine and my brothers parents being killed in an auto wreck, to Ponyboy and Johnny running away to Windrixville and getting caught in a church fire, and now with Bre being jumped by socs to the point she may not even survive. I was pulled out of my thoughts, when Johnny whispered that we have arrived at the hospital.

So I turned of the ignition, and climbed out of the vehicle just as Steve turned his car off, we all the hastily walked to the hospital waiting room to await the diagnosis of Bre. When we walked into the waiting room, I could see Sodapop sitting on the farthest back corner with his head in his hands.

We then slowly walked up to him, and I quietly said his name, but loud enough for him to hear me. He then looked up at me with tear tracks running down his face then glanced at Ponyboy, then looked back at me.

He shakily told us that Bre flat lined on the way to the hospital, and the had to shock her twice to get her breathing again, and that as soon as they arrived to the hospital they had to bring her to the operating room to find out what damage was done to her.

I noticed all the gang except me was sitting so I sat in between Soda and Ponyboy to comfort the both of them.

We all then began the long wait to hear information about Bre and how the operation went.


	7. Chapter 6 dead or alive

**Bre's POV**

I felt so numb, but I couldn't feel any pain at all. That's when I began to hear someone faintly calling my name, I looked around when I finally looked behind me, I seen my parents and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis smiling at me.

I stood in shock for a minute, then looked towards my parents and whispered momma? daddy? Yes baby girl it is us I heard them say as I walked towards them we came to talk to you about something.

I looked at them confused, because I didn't know how I could see them, So I asked " Am I dead?" Mrs. Curtis responded, No sweetie you're not, you've had many close calls. My mom dad spoke up just then, "Bre honey you are in a coma." I started thinking to myself about why I was in a coma, then it all came back to me.

Memories flashed through my mind, the walk home, stopping by the park, and being jumped, but the more I think about it, I can't remember anything after that. Oh my goodness, I thought about what Darry was going to think. Does he and the gang even know? How is he going to afford my hospital bill?

I must have said it out loud because Mr. Curtis came up to me and Said " Bre It'll be alright, they know where you are, In fact there are some people in the hospital room right now with you. do you want to see for yourself?" I nodded my head yes. My parents and Mrs. Curtis looked towards Mr. Curtis a little skeptical about letting me see, but they agreed to it.

The white scenery around us began changing to what looked like a hospital room filled with about three people including myself. I looked towards the chair in the corner, and there sat Darry looking so worn out and tired from working and probably from staying with me In the hospital so long.

Next to Darry was Johnny, He was dead asleep with his head laid back against the window sill looking very uncomfortable, but peaceful at the same time. Lastly I looked toward the most dreaded place my bed…

I noticed someone lying on the bed with me, so I walked to the edge of the bed to get a closer look. Once I got close enough, I realized that it was Ponyboy snuggled up to my side, I also realized that he had tear track stains running down his cheeks.

So I'm guessing whatever news they recently heard may not have been good. I hate how he was worried about me, so I decided to show him in so form that I am ok. I leaned over and kissed his cheek that was visible and whispered very gently in his ear that I am okay. He then shivered and smiled slightly in his sleep, so I had hoped he could hear or feel my presence.

I then stood up and turned back to my parents to my parents as the scenery changed back to all white. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis stepped forward and asked me something I wasn't expecting at all. Mrs. Curtis spoke up first, " Bre, I have always known you and Ponyboy would end up together one day.

you make him a better person, and I don't know what he or the rest of the gang would do without you. I love you sweet girl."

she then stepped back close to my parents and Mr. Curtis then spoke to me, Bre Lynn, you have became a fine young woman and will go far some day along same goes for Ponyboy, you are both equally smart in your own ways." I nodded my head and said thank you. He then began speaking again, " I want you to do something for me, I know how you are worried about how Darry will pay for your hospital bill along with everything else.

So I when you wake up and are able to speak to Darry, I want you to tell him that there is some money in behind the mirror on my dresser, now I can't remember how much, but it should help you guys get by for a while. He then got up and walked up to his wife.

My parents then walked up to me just as Mr. and Mrs. Curtis had. Dad spoke to me first. "My Sweet sweet Bre, my have you grown into such a beautiful young women, I want you to know your mother and I love and miss you more than anything, and will continue to miss you everyday until we can be together again once and for all." I teared up and said "I love you too daddy, and thank you."

It was my mom's turn to speak to me. " Bre sweetheart it is almost time for us to go, but I want you to know that I am very proud of who you have become and I will continue to be proud of you as long as you live and even after that, Your dad and I love you with all our heart.

" I hugged her and dad as I began to notice the white light around us began fading. I looked at my parents as they walked back to the Curtis's. They then began walking away, but right before they disappeared into the bright white light, Mrs. Curtis, ran back to me and hugged me tightly as she whispered lightly in my ear " Tell the boys we love and miss them, that we are proud of the young men they have become."

she backed up to where I could see her face, and I noticed she had tears in her eyes. I began tearing up as well as I seen her so sad. She then pulled herself together and told me she loved me, then she began walking back to my parents and Mr. Curtis. I did not want them to go, but I knew they were going to a better place and were finally at peace. Once they were gone everything started fading away, and I began to hear a faint beeping sound, and right then I knew I would be okay, but had a long road ahead of me.


	8. Chapter 7 the awakening

**September 10, 1968 5:30 a.m. Bre's P.o.v**

As the white light finished fading away, and the beeping kept getting louder and louder, I began to blink my eyes open very slowly. It took a few tries to open my eyes fully, but after about three tries I was able to open them all the way.

As I looked around the room very slowly I realized that there is only two people in the room me, who were Ponyboy and Sodapop. Both whom were sleeping, Sodapop was asleep in the reclineable chair with his mouth wide open, typical Sodapop.

I look to my bedside, and Ponyboy I was asleep with his head and left arm rested on the side of my bed, with his right hand in mine. I then noticed, that I was not able to open my mouth and speak, because there was something blocking the way. I then tried to move my hand to let someone know I had awoken.

Ponyboy was the one that started in his sleep first, and when he became more aware of what was going on, he looked so shocked that he couldn't even speak. once again his composure he stuttered out "you-you're awake".

I then nodded my head yes. I pointed towards my mouth I was asking what was in it, he then whispered that I had a breathing tube in my throat. I nodded my head in understanding what he meant.

I heard movement towards the back of the room and it was Sodapop stirring in his sleep. I look towards Ponyboy then I pointed to Sodapop, I think Ponyboy got what I meant because he walked over to soda and gently woke him up. A groggy Sodapop asked "Ponyboy if everything was okay, Ponyboy then nodded his head yes, but he told Sodapop that I was finally awake."

After Ponyboy told Sodapop I was awake, Soda bolted up out of the chair he had been sleeping in, and walked over to my to my bed side with shock and happiness written all over his face. Ponyboy also walked to my bedside across from Soda, and smiled at me with tears in his eyes, then he looked up to Soda to ask if he could get the nurse to remove the breathing tube. Soda then nodded his head and quietly left the room to retrieve the nurse.

A few minutes later, Sodapop returned with the nurse in tow, she too seemed surprised that I had awoken. The nurse then walked to my bedside where Sodapop had been standing before he had left the room. She then proceeded to tell me what I needed to do and what to expect to happen when she takes the tube out of my mouth.

Ponyboy offered his hand to me as reassurance during the tube removal so I took it. The nurse then began speaking "Now Bre, I am going to count to three, and when I get to three I want you to take a deep breath then swallow, can you do that for me?" I nodded my head yes.

She then began the countdown, 1…2..3.. I took as deep of a breath as I could then swallowed as I felt the tube coming out of my throat. After the breathing tube was all the way out, I began coughing a lot. Once I was able to quit coughing, I looked at the nurse and tried to ask for water, but no sound would come out.

I was so confused, but the nurse reassured me that I was normal and that she would be right back with some water. when the nurse returned with the water, She said " drink it slowly so you don't get sick," I nodded my head and took a small sip. The coldness of the water made me shiver a little, but It felt like heaven going down my raw throat.

I sighed in relief after I got two more sips of the water, then I slowly sat it on the bedside table. The nurse asked me to try to speak again, so I tried to say " Why am I here?" but it came out as "wh.. m.. ere..?" I think they understood what I meant because all their faces went from supportive to sympathetic in a matter of seconds.

Sodapop then stepped forward, and said " Bre I know you're wanting to know why you're here but I think we should wait til Darry gets here. I'll go call him real fast, but I want you to know it won't be easy hearing it.." Sodapop turned and left the room leaving me very confused..

 **Ponyboy's p.o.v 5:45 A.M**

After Soda left to call Darry, I looked over to Bre who looked Very confused. I motioned for her to scoot over on the bed a little, then I climbed into bed beside her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and Whispered in her ear, " Everything will be okay baby, and no matter what we will always be here with you through everything," she nodded her head saying she understood, I then kissed the side of her head.

I want Bre home so bad, but I know she is safe here in the hospital from the reports, cops, and socs. It just feels so weird without her at home because she was always with me.

It's also been kind of lonely without Dally and Gabi here, I wonder how they are doing since they're still on the run for almost killing the soc that attacked Bre. Speaking of David, I am glad he got moved to a different hospital than Bre, Because if he hadn't I know there would be some trouble.

 **Sodapop's P.o.v 5:35 A.M.**

I took the elevator to the main floor to use the pay phone. When I arrived to the phone, I put a dime into the coin slot, and dialed the phone number for home. the dial tone rang about four times before Darry groggily answered the phone.

 **phone convo between Darry and Soda**

 **Darry: hello "half asleep"**

 **Darry: Soda is everything okay? di did something bad happened?**

 **Me: Hey Darry it's Soda**

 _*Darry becomes more aware*_

 **Me: Yes things are ok, nothing bad happened Darry, But I have some somewhat good news.. Bre woke up about twenty or so minutes ago, and the nurse just took out her breathing tube.**

 **Darry: That's great, How is she? Is she in any pain do I need to come up there?**

 **Me: She's doing okay, I'm not sure if she is in any pain right now, but you need to come up here.**

 **Darry: Okay, But what's going on?**

 **Me: Well** _***I sigh***_ **she's asking about why she's here, and Pony and I both think it's best if you tell her why. I don't think she really remembers since she's been out so long. I don't even think she knows how long she's been asleep..**

 **Darry: Alright, I'll come down there in just a few minutes after I get dressed. Just know this isn't going to be easy for her okay?**

 **Me: Okay, and yes I understand. See you in a few, and drive safe.**

 **Darry: alright, I will. Bye.**

 **Me: Bye. I put the phone back on it's cradle, then sat down in the closest chair with a deep sigh, to wait for Darry to get here. "Why is it always us that has some kind of trouble?" I thought to myself**

 **Darry's POV September 10 6:05 A.M.**

After I got off of the phone with Sodapop, I walked into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, then I went to my bedroom, to gather some clothes to take a quick shower to help wake me up and to freshen myself up. Once I was done with my shower, I dried myself off, got dressed, and then lightly greased my hair back. After I got finished in the bathroom, I walked back into the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee and read the paper from yesterday.

When I had finished my coffee, I wrote a short note for anyone in the gang, for if they came by while I was gone. It said "Guys I am gone to the hospital, Bre woke up early this morning so if you want to come down there you can -Darry." After I finished writing the note, I walked into the hallway to grab my shoes out of the closet. When I finished putting my shoes on, I grabbed the truck keys off of the coffee table, and walked outside to begin my journey over to the hospital.


	9. the telling

September 10, 1968 6:15 A.M.

Darry's p.o.v

The drive to Tulsa memorial hospital seemed to take longer than normal, but I had finally made it. I didn't bother looking on the board to see what floor or what room Bre was in, due to coming up here and being here so much. I stepped on to the elevator and pressed the button for floor three, which would take me straight to the inpatient rooms.

Once the elevator dinging on my floor, I stepped off the elevator and began walking to Bre's room. I reached room 702, and stopped for a second to take a deep breath, but also to mentally prepare myself for what I would have to tell Bre.. I finally decided to go in, so I lightly knocked on the door and walked in. This time when walking in, I had 3 sets of eyes on me instead of the normal two. I was glad to see Bre awake, but I wasn't sure if she was prepared to hear what I had to tell her.

"Darry" someone said is what had brought me out of my thoughts, well it came out more raspy than normal. I looked toward where the voice came from, and it was Bre that said my name. I walked over to her bed, and said "hey Bre it's good to see you awake, how are you feeling?" She smiled slightly, but we could all tell that it didn't reach her eyes, and then softly spoke up with out looking up " I feel okay, just tired, and a little sore…" she stopped talking for a moment, then she finally lifted her head, and looked me directly In the eyes. She finally spoke after what felt like forever, but only seconds had passed. "Darry how long have I been asleep?" I pulled the spare chair up to the side of her hospital bed, because I knew this would be a long and difficult conversation to have not only for her, but for all of us.

Ponyboy got into the bed with Bre, I knew he would help keep her somewhat calm, and Sodapop pulled up his chair beside me. I sighed, but I knew had to tell her, so I began. "Bre, I'm sorry but, I don't know how to exactly tell you in an easy way so I'm just going to say it.. You have been in a coma for 3 weeks, most of it was so that you would heal from your injuries with out much pain.." I stopped talking for a moment to see how she would react, and It looked as if she'd cry any moment and hung her head gripping Ponyboy's right hand.

I think Pony realized it also, because he wrapped his free arm around her and kissed the side of her head. I decided to speak up again, "Bre.. *she looked up at me slowly with tears welling up in her eyes* do you remember what happened the night you got in here?" at first she started to shake her head, but she suddenly stopped and her eyes got big… I think she was beginning to have flash backs of that night, she then looked over at pony, then soda, and back at me with tears freely falling. She then spoke up in a quiet stutter. "y-y-y-e-es I remember a little"

September 10,1968 6:45 A.M.

Bre's p.o.v

"Bre" it was Ponyboy that spoke up, I turned to look at him , and said "ye-eah?" "can you tell us what all you remember?" I looked back down at my hands, and took a deep breath, no matter how much I didn't want to remember, I had to tell them. I then began to speak out loud and darry and soda leaned in closer, "the first thing I remember, Is walking home from Ava's house after we had finished our art class project. Her mom offered to give me a ride, but I decided to just walk because I wanted to clear my mind from things that happened earlier that day.." "Pony, I didn't tell you this, because I didn't want you to worry, but the socs were giving me a hard time in my fifth hour class before lunch and again in sixth.

It was David, bob's friend, He tried to get me to meet him in the back of the school when the bell for lunch rang. When I said no, he gripped my arm tight enough to bruise it, Mrs. Tucker walked in and began class so he couldn't do much else, h-h-e grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me close to his face and said something about pay back or something I can't really remember what he had said. In sixth hour, I was playing volleyball with the rest of class, and this one soc girl hit the ball towards my face, but I dodged it so it wouldn't hit me." Ponyboy squeezed the hand that he was holding letting me know it was okay.

I then carried on talking. "After I had left Ava's I walked to the lot, now darry before you say anything, I know I should've just came home, but you know how I get when I need space. *darry was about to speak up but I just shook my head and carried on* anyways, when I got to the lot, I sat underneath my favorite tree with the hollowed out side. I guess I was so deep in thought, that I didn't realize that a car had pulled up at the lot before it was too late, because David and his friends were standing above me. David began calling me names, and threatening me.

I slid up the trunk of the tree from where I was sitting on the ground, and I reached to my back pocket to get my switchblade out, but before I could even get it out David lunged at me.. making me jump and fall back causing me to hit my head hard on the tree making me dizzy, I was then jerked forward towards David, which made me even more dizzier than before, David then growled at me "This is payback for what your horsey boyfriend and your friend did to Bob!" He then threw me to the ground, and everything got dark. I could still hear them, but they sounded so far away, They began kicking me in my head, my back, basically anywhere they could hit me. Everything was fading in and out as I started to lose consciousness.

I don't really remember much after that, but I don't know if I was imagining things or what, but I had seen someone faintly running towards me but my vision was so blur and then passed out. Then I woke up here and that's all I remember." silence followed for a minute or tow after I had finished talking, but then Sodapop stood up and came over and hugged me then followed darry, and Ponyboy wrapped all there arms around me in a family group hug. We all let go after a little bit and I heard a sniffle, I looked over and It was pony, I reached over and with one hand and wiped the stray tears away. " guys can y'all give me and Ponyboy a minute alone please?" I asked darry and soda, they both nodded.

"Ponyboy what's the matter?" I ask while lightly grabbing his chin for him to look at me. Once his face was In full view, I could tell he was holding back tears, and that's when it happened, the dam finally broke. He started crying not just silent crying, but full blown crying, so and wrapped him in a side hug, and kissed his temple. "Baby, what's wrong?" in a calm and caring tone, then I heard him trying to speak. "I-I ha-ate what they did to you. I thought I lost you, we all did.. I hate that some socs are still holding grudges against us. I just want everything to be okay.."

He then leaned his head on my shoulder and we wrapped our arms around each others torsos. I sad aloud "I know, I want everything to be okay as well baby." I could hear Pony's breathing even out, and I glanced down to see he had fallen asleep, I leaned my head against his, and could feel myself drifting off, and then sleep over took me once again.

September 10, 1968 7:15 am

Sodapop's pov

Darry and I walked down to the cafeteria, to give Bre and Ponyboy some time to talk to each other. While down in the cafeteria, we both decided to get food since we haven't eaten since yesterday. I wasn't really all that hungry so I was just poking around my food with my fork, when I heard darry say "soda you need to eat, you look a bit pale." I nodded my head and ate a little bit of the eggs which turned out not to be so bad, must've been good enough because I ate all of them. After I had finished eating, I put my tray with the other dirty trays, and started walking back towards Bre's room, when we ran into Bre's doctor.

Dr. Ramirez has been so kind to all of us, and has done so much to help Bre out. I think she understands, what we are going through because she grew up on the rough side as well. It's good to see someone from our side get out. If I remember correctly, she is 21, but she's originally for Louisiana so she didn't go to school with any of us. She's about 5'2 I guess, she and darry get along real well, and if you ask me, they look like they would be a good couple. Darry doesn't date much now days since he's taking care of all of us, but I may try and set something up for the two of them.

I haven't been paying attention at all to what they were talking about, but we have been standing by the elevator for a good five maybe ten minutes now, but I don't mind. Soon after, Dr. Ramirez's pager went off and she politely excused her self saying she'd check on Bre soon. Darry and I stepped on to the elevator, and I noticed he had a slight smile on his face which is rare. I guess I was staring for to long, because he asked me what I was looking at, and I said "I-I -uh, you're smiling, what are you smiling for?' With a laugh in my voice, He then responded with a slight laugh, "oh nothing, nothing at all soda." I just left it at that because the elevator dinged and opened up to the floor that Bre's room is on. We stepped off the elevator and then began heading to Bre's room.

September 10, 1968 7:50 A.M.

Darry's Pov

Sodapop and I were walking out of the cafeteria, when we almost ran right into Dr. Ramirez, or as she allows me to call her Kinsley, she is Bre's Doctor. She is an excellent doctor and has done so much to help us all out when we needed something while here at the hospital. She's 21, and has long beautiful reddish brown hair, that she keeps pulled back in many hairstyles, she's originally from somewhere in LaSalle parish Louisiana. She moved to Tulsa, after she had finished her medical school and interning courses back in Louisiana. The thing that I think has shocked us all the most, is that she is also a greaser or was, I'm not sure how you put it now. After we all caught ourselves from almost running into each other, Kinsley spoke first

 **Kinsley: Hi Darry, Sodapop**

Hi soda and I say in unison then laugh slightly

 **Kinsley: I heard that Bre woke up this morning, I bet you guys are happy**

Me: Yes she did wake, and we are relieved for it as well.

 **Kinsley: How did she do? I just signed in, so I haven't started my rounds yet**

 **.**

Me: She did good a bit confused at first but good for the most part, with the breathing tube being taken out, I wasn't here yet for that part. I sadly had to tell her how long she has been here and go over what happened..

 **Kinsley: that's good to hear, I'm sorry you had to tell her the other things, but If its alright, may I ask how she did with you telling her about why she was here?**

Me: oh no it's fine you're her doctor so you have a right to know. At first she was confused, but I think it started coming back to her.. The memories of that night I mean. She cried, but she was brave. She told us what she remembered, and it was heart breaking that we couldn't be there to help her when she needed it, but we are here now.

 **Kinsley: Poor thing, someone her age shouldn't have to go through this, I mean no one should, but she's such an innocent person that I hate to see be hurt.**

Me: I know exactly what you mean. Hey, uh Kinsley.

 **Kinsley: Yes?**

Me: I Know you're technically on the clock right now, but I was wanting to know if you would want to get lunch or maybe dinner and a movie with me sometime. You know to get away from the hospital.

 **Kinsley: Darry, I would love to go on a lunch or dinner date with you sometime, It could do us both some good.**

Me: yes it could I said. And about that time her pager started beeping.

 ** _*PAGER BEEPS* BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

 **Kinsley: Duty calls my name *laughs slightly* I'll come check on Bre after I get this page.**

 _ ***Kinsley answers the pager, and turns and leaves to where ever she's being paged.**_

After Kinsley leaves, Sodapop and I both step on the elevator, and I press the button to the floor that Bre is on with a slight smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch soda staring at me. Soda what are you staring at me for? "I-I -uh, you're smiling, what are you smiling for?' With a laugh in his voice, I then responded with a slight laugh, "oh nothing, nothing at all soda." We both left it at that, when the elevator dinged letting us know we arrived to our floor. We both stepped off and headed to Bre's room.


	10. not a chapter up date just an UPDATE

Hey guys, I am so so so sorry that I have not updated in forever, senior year has had me hella swamped, but i'm thinking about writing and updating here and there. I graduate in may but I will be starting work right after so i am not 100% positive on how much free time I will have because i will be working a 12 hr shift. I do promise to try and start writing again


End file.
